Lets Play A Game
by Baby Wolf Blossom
Summary: What if the Scouts, Darien, Andrew, Greg, Michael and Tom all decided to have a poker night includes alcohol, a Manga Comic and a teddy bear and one thing leads to another! R


**Title: Lets Play A Game  
Author: 88hainesde  
Rating: K-M I don't really know were I might take this!! I'll tell you if its M though.  
Summary: What if the Scouts, Darien, Andrew and Greg all decided to have a poker night (includes alcohol, a Manga Comic and a teddy bear) and one thing leads to another!!!  
Chapters: 1/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!!**

**A/N: the Scouts are 18, Darien 22, Andrew 23, Greg 20, Michael 21 and Tom 19. AU. They are still Scouts and they haven't found the princess yet.**

**Chapter 1 – Forced**

It was an unusually slow day in Tokyo and the results could be felt by a few certain people. These were the days that Serena hated the most, but she was able to persevere. All she'd have to do was walk down the street because just a week ago a new ice cream parlor had just opened up and she was bloody well be damned if she not take advantage of it on such a hot day. But first she'd have to meet up with a few people otherwise get shouted at for not inviting them especially from Raye. She picked up the phone and dialed Rayes number, Raye having caller ID knew exactly who it was and decided to give her an ear full.

"Serena _WERE_ the hell are you we were supposed to have a meeting today or did your large meatball type head forget."

"Raye what's that suppose to mean I thought the meeting was tomorrow and here I was being all kind and ringing you up wondering if you would like to go to the new ice cream parlor, but noooo if that's how your going to treat me then fine I won't bother." She nearly screamed down the phone.

"Well, thanks I suppose but that isn't going to get you of having a mouthful off me when we get down there understand."

"I understand" she reply's with a sigh

"Ok then we'll meet you down there in 20 minutes. Bye"

"Bye" Serena sighs after she hears the click telling her Raye is no longer connected to her.

"But she will be damned if I'm going to take her snarky remarks without a fight" she mumbles under her breath.

By the time she had told her parents and managed to get there resigned to her fate at being shouted at the others were already there. As soon as she walks through the door she locks gazes with someone she hadn't expected to be there at the same time as them.

The two stared intently at one another for several moments, their expressions unreadable, all flurry of activity halted. The others noticed that the pair still had not broken eye contact; he cleared his throat to break them out of their daze. _What is up with those two?_

"Meatball Head!" Mamoru said, a smug smile curving his lips. His deep blue eyes swept over her from head to toe with his usual mockery. He lived to taunt her! And she was just _so_ easy to bait. "Your expression will freeze that way, if you don't look out" he told her calmly, noting her thunderous expression with some interest.

"Don't call me that." she gritted at him, forcing her expression into mild annoyance. She'd be damned if she let her worst enemy get the better of her!

Before they could even utter another word too each other Ami decided to intervene.

"Come on Serena I need to talk to you for a moment" said at the same time half dragging the blonde over to the girls. Serena never one to leave with out finishing what they started stuck her tongue out at Darien, he just chuckled in response and it would have riled her up even more if she hadn't been smacked across the face by Raye.

"That's for missing our meeting, making us wait for an hour and also for letting him get under your skin" Raye replied with that I-know-something-you-may-not-know smirk

"He doesn't get under my skin Raye" Serena replied shooting daggers at Raye knowing for once were this conversation was heading.

"Good because we are all going to have a poker night tonight and the boys are invited"

Shocked at what she had just been told which quickly bubbled into anger she just replied with "you mean I have to spend the night with _HIM"_

"You would have known if you had turned up at the meeting Meatball Head!" which in turn earn a smirk from Darien who had over heard the conversation.

Serena seeing a red haze pass over her eyes she shouted "Shut up you Baka"

"The majority out ruled you so you have no choice" Raye smirked again knowing to well that tonight will be an interesting night.

"Fine" Serena replied resigned to her fate knowing it was her fault anyway.

Raye just stood there shocked for a second releasing Serena wasn't going to fight back.

"Ok then lets get down to the planning"

They spent the rest of the day planning for the coming night. All the while Serena moaning and eating lots of ice cream.

**TBC**

**It's my first Sailor Moon fanfic so hope you enjoy**


End file.
